Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 51
is the fifty-first episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury. Plot The episode starts with the last few seconds of the previous episode. Pegasus enters the scheme of delivering hard hitting blows to Nemesis, preventing it from countering. Everyone around the world is seen cheering for Gingka as he fights for the fate of everyone, as Tobio and Ryuto are also seen. Nemesis then uses its L-Drago Dark Star Beast in an attempt to knock Pegasus flying, but Gingka commands Pegasus to use "Starblast Attack" on Nemesis. The collision cancels out both moves as they both fall back. The L-Drago is used again, but Pegasus responds by releasing it's own Star Beast, as well as Sagittario. Everyone falls into shock that Gingka has obtained the power of the Star Beasts in his Bey. He quickly switches to Leone, Variares and Anubius, to which Nemesis counters with the Dark Star Beasts of each. With each collision, the ground crumbles around Gingka and the Legendary Bladers. Gingka quickly releases the rest of the Star Beasts, overjoying the Legendary Bladers, but infuriating Rago to the extent where he commands their Dark Star Beasts to appear. Each Beast collides with even power as the corners of the Kingdom begin to break off. Gingka begins to reach the limit of his physical strength. Rago takes advantage of this by commanding The Black Sun to use lightning on parts of the world. The WBBA Headquarters is annihilated, with minor damage to other buildings. Gingka continues to lack strength as the Dark Star Beasts defeat each and every one of the Star Beasts. Each of the Legendary Bladers feel pain from their Beast being defeated. The L-Drago Dark Star Beast then proceeds to attack Sagittario and succeeds, sending Kenta back. The Dark Star Beasts then merge into a "mutated dragon creature" with feet and wings. A darkness storm brews, causing Gingka to struggle to stand up once again. Benkei cannot stand to watch Gingka fail after the effort he put in and thinks of a way to help. His desire proceeds to cause Dark Bull to glow, along with Screw Lyra, Screw Fox and Storm Aquario. Ryo explains that every Bey decended from the original Star Fragment that was used to create the Pegasus and L-Drago, so every Bey in the world contains a part of the Fragment, no matter how small it may be. Benkei, overjoyed at this news, stands on the edge of the helicopter with Hikaru, Toby and Zeo and fire their Star Fragments at Gingka. Everyone in the world notices and does the exact same, with everyone holding their Beys up in the air and releasing the power of their Fragments. Each Fragment joins together in the air and collides onto the Kingdom, removing Nemesis' "Ultimate Dark Star Beast" and powering Pegasus up once again. Gingka and Pegasus glow golden, much to the shock of Rago. Gingka commands Pegasus to attack Nemesis once again as the episode ends. Major Events *Every Bey in the world is revealed to possess an essence of the original Star Fragment. *Gingka obtains the power of every Bey in the world. *Hikaru is shown to be holding her bey, even though she's no longer a blader. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Madoka Amano *Yuki Mizusawa *Kenta Yumiya *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Masamune Kadoya *Aguma *King *Dunamis *Titi *Chris *Blader DJ *Benkei Hanawa *Zeo Abyss *Toby *Hikaru Hasama *Ryo Hagane *Tobio Oike *Ryutaro Fukami *Ryuto *Dashan Wang *Chi-yun Li *Mei-Mei *Chao Xin *Julian Konzern *Sophie *Wales *Klaus *Nile *Demure *Aleksei *Lera *Nowaguma *Rago *Pluto *Nemesis *Citizens of the world Beyblades *Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Omega Dragonis 85XF (Ryuto's) *Storm Aquario 100HF/S (Hikaru's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Spiral Lyra ED145MF (Toby's) *Spiral Fox TR145W²D (Zeo's) *Thermal Pisces T125ES (Ryutaro's) *Storm Capricorn M145Q (Tobio's) *Dark Gasher CH120FS (Tetsuya's) *Rock Zurafa R145WB (Dashan's) *Thermal Lacerta WA130HF (Chi-yun's) *Hyper Aquario 105F (Mei-Mei's) *Poison Virgo ED145ES (Chao Xin's) *Vulcan Horuseus 145D (Nile's) *Counter Scorpio 145D (Demure's) *Gravity Destroyer AD145WD (Julian's) *Grand Cetus T125RS (Sophie's) *Grand Cetus WD145RS (Wales') *Grand Capricorn 145D (Klaus') *Burn Wolf SW145WD (Aleksei's) *Rock Scorpio T125JB (Lera's) *Rock Orso D125B (Nowaguma's) *Diablo Nemesis X:D (Rago's) *Millions of Generic Beyblades Featured Beybattles Continued from previous episode *Gingka Hagane (Cosmic Pegasus F:D) vs Nemesis (Diablo Nemesis X:D) = continued in next episode Trivia *Typically, Beyblade anime seasons end with a total of 51 episodes. However, there is one last episode succeeding this episode. This is the case with Beyblade: G-Revolution from the Original Series. *Curiously, rather than Big Bang Tornado or Star Booster; Pegasus uses Starblast Attack in this episode, a move that has been absent from the anime since Blader Spirit, 102 episodes ago. Gallery Video Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Episodes